Hostage
by ShinigamiDeathscytheSan
Summary: Duo's had a late night, he's tired and he doesn't have the strength to fight back when he's captured by a groups of rebels. How much can he take before Preventers meets the ransom demands, if they even do? YAOI 01x02, duosufferitis, language... ONESHOT.


**finally! hehe i've been too lazy to think up a title for this and post it... **

**but here ya go. i like how this one came out... plenty of duosufferitis :D**

* * *

Hostage

Duo was aware that he was being followed.

He had purposefully changed his course, so that the stalker would not be led to the apartment he and Heero shared. He couldn't let whoever it was hurt his Heero.

The problem was, however, that Duo had had a _very_ late night. And by late night, I mean that he hadn't slept since a short nap Thursday evening, and it was now long past the border between Friday and Saturday. The top-class Preventer agent had simply been too busy to get any rest, and his current case was running him ragged; physically from lack of sleep and flitting back and forth from the scene to his office, and mentally from the content of the case he had been working... but now it was finally done... with only a few hours before its deadline.

But, it was because of his ragged, worn out state that Duo hadn't, couldn't have been aware of the fact that he wasn't being followed by only one person. And he had no clue that he was falling into their trap. One thing I can tell you, is that this wasn't going to end well for the top-class Preventer agent.

And that was why, as Duo made his way into a dark alley, intending to catch the 'lone' stalker off guard, he wasn't able to save himself when several more dark figures appeared in the shadows. He was instantly overwhelmed, his exhausted mind spinning a mile a minute, trying to find a way to get himself out of this. But it was no use... he was done for.

But Duo managed to draw his gun, and he managed to wound one of the dark figures closing in on him. But he took a step back before trying to turn and fire at the others, and that was what sent him spiraling into defeat.

Two strong arms—not unlike Heero's, might I add—locked around his chest. He struggled, writhing and lashing out. But it was all in vain. He was too worn out and his captor was too strong.

Duo felt rough, gloved hands prying the gun from his hand. They already had his finger off the trigger... and now the service pistol was completely lost from his grasp.

In the next moment, another shadowy stalker appeared in front of him. The figure pressed a cloth soaked in something similar to chloroform over his mouth and nose.

The shock of it all had left Duo gasping, inevitably inhaling a deep breath of the poison that would, undoubtedly, seal his fate.

Even as he finally found his voice, moaning, trying to cry out; even as he continued to struggle, he was only hastening the effects of the drug and he soon felt himself fading. His vision went blurry and dark, and his body lost every ounce of strength.

His mind was blank as he sank against his captive, his legs unable to do their job of supporting his weight. He could only feel his languid body involuntarily breathing in that drug; he could feel the poison in his lungs, he could feel it in his blood.

Duo's world went black. He had fallen captive to his stalkers, and there was nothing he could do to save himself now...

. . .

Duo awoke to a cold, hard floor beneath him, as well as heavy cuffs binding his wrists and ankles. He opened his eyes, but there was nothing to see; it was pitch black. He instantly began to writhe and struggle.

Suddenly, a bright lamp overhead flickered on, blinding Duo. But he continued to fight his bonds, even if it was in vain.

When his vision finally cleared, however, Duo came to a stop. There was a pair of very heavy-looking steel-toed boots before him. He wasn't sure he wanted to know who was wearing them.

But he looked up anyways.

Duo did not recognize the evilly grinning man looming above him, but he recognized what _type_ of person he was. Past experiences from a war-filled life did that to you...

Just by what he could see, Duo already knew that this man was a former OZ soldier, and one of high ranking at that. Duo also knew that the man was now part of a rebel faction. And another thing Duo knew, just by what had happened and who the man looming over him was, he was in some _serious_ shit.

Instead of speaking, the man smirked maliciously and sent a strong kick into Duo's stomach.

Eyes widening, Duo refused to let out any noises of pain. He resisted the need to curl into himself, to get away from what was hurting him. But it was impossible.

The man reached down and lifted Duo up by the collar of his Preventers uniform, hoisting him up, so that his feet were not touching the ground.

"Listen _gaki_, everyone knows how important you are to those damned Preventers you're so loyal to. And everyone knows that they'd surely meet any of our demands in order to get you back in one piece," hissed the former OZ soldier.

Duo frowned in a grim understanding, "I get it... so I'm just a... hostage, then?" he gasped around the man's grip.

"Exactly," the soldier growled, before pitching Duo into the wall.

The top-class Preventer agent bit back a moan of pain as he sank from the wall to the floor.

If he was a hostage, then all Duo had to do was endure. There was a very good chance that they wouldn't kill him... but there was an even better chance that they would actually kill him.

...But Heero would know what to do... Heero would save Duo. It was only a matter of time.

Duo remained where he lay on the floor as the man, and several others began to talk amongst themselves in hushed voices. He couldn't make out a single word that they were saying.

Eventually, they dragged Duo to his feet and pulled him over to a chair. He was quickly bound to it, and then another man—most definitely another former soldier—walked over to him.

The man grinned at Duo evilly and then grabbed him by his unruly bangs, jerking his head up and forcing him to look him in the eyes.

Duo just glared.

The former OZ soldier then removed his hand from Duo's hair, only to grip him tightly around the throat.

Violet eyes widening, Duo instinctively began to writhe against his bonds, against the man strangling him. But it was no use. There was nothing he could do as he began to asphyxiate. His struggles became weak and his eyes glazed over as loss of oxygen stole his strength.

Just before unconsciousness could claim him, the grip around his throat disappeared. Duo slouched in the chair, chest heaving as he gasped for breath. A moment later, however, a heavy punch connected with the left side of his jaw, then another at his right cheekbone.

Blood dripped from his mouth as he continued to gasp for air. He didn't even bother to look up as he heard the distinctive buzz of an electric shock baton powering on. It landed on his shoulder a moment later, and the low voltage, yet moderately strong electric current coursed through his body.

Duo's head fell back as he stifled a cry of pain. His eyes clenched shut and his back arched. The shock could've been a lot more painful—higher voltage, stronger current—but it still hurt like hell.

But then the current grew more intense and he couldn't hold back that scream of pain any longer. And then the current got even stronger.

He didn't notice it, but the shock baton they were using on him wasn't running on batteries. Well, not _normal_ batteries. There was a long power cord, running from the base of the baton to a large, expensive-looking car battery. This would give it more than enough juice to stop Duo's heart, if that was their intention.

His body, his senses, were on the verge of overload. It was when he was sure that he could take no more, that the shock disappeared altogether.

Duo fell limp, his head hanging over the back of the chair, his spine still somewhat arched. He gasped for air, willing his heart to return to an even pulse. Aftershocks twinged through his body, making him tense and wince against the pain.

And they continued to torture him. Duo managed to endure, knowing that everything they did brought him one step closer to the end.

Eventually, they stopped.

He was aloud to let his head fall, to let his chin rest on his chest; aloud to try to catch his breath. He distantly heard the men around him setting things up, then a few of them standing by his side.

"Preventers," one of them started. "If you would like to have your precious agent, Duo Maxwell, returned to you, you will meet every one of our demands."

Oh, that's right... they must've started up a video feed to let Preventers know that they had him as a hostage...

But Duo didn't hear any more as unconsciousness began to claim him, his world fading dark. He welcomed it, welcomed the black, unfeeling nothingness of oblivion.

And Duo slipped into the darkness.

. . .

Heero jolted awake as his phone began ringing on the nightstand beside him.

"Yuy," he answered sleepily, voice heavy.

"_Yuy, we have an extremely serious problem. I need you at my office, ASAP, if not sooner," _ordered Une from the other end of the phone connection.

Heero didn't skip a beat in his response, already up and out of bed, pulling on his work clothes, "Ryoukai."

. . .

Heero was at Preventers HQ in just under ten minutes—he had made the twenty minute drive in half the time—and as he barged into Une's office, it was clear that he hadn't even brushed his disheveled hair.

"What's going on?" he demanded, making his way to her desk.

"Hostage situation," she stated bluntly. "A rebel faction has managed to capture one of our agents."

"Do we know who it is?" Heero was already in mission mode.

"Yes," said Une, voice saddening slightly, "I suspect that they have captured Agent Maxwell."

"What?" Heero didn't expect that. The palms of his hands slammed down on her desk and he stared at her in disbelief.

Une sighed, "I'm afraid it's true. The records at the front desk say that he checked out very late last night, and when I tried to call his cell phone earlier, it went straight to voicemail..."

Heero continued her explanation, "...And Duo had been working nonstop on a stressful mission, making him weary and unable to fight efficiently. Hence labeling him an easy target as he made his way home..."

"Exactly," said Une, hand on her chin. "And I received an email earlier this morning, telling me of this hostage situation."

Heero nodded.

"That, as well as a notification of a follow-up email—which should be arriving at the end of the hour—with the ransom demands."

And sure enough, when the end of the hour came a few moments later, an unread email popped up in Une's inbox. She clicked it and, upon seeing that there was no message, simply a video feed, she opened that as well.

Heero's heart clenched as the video began to play.

There was a hooded man near the left side of the screen, as well as another figure on the right. And in between them, there was a man slouched in a chair, bloodied and bound, his head hanging. His chestnut brown bangs were dangling over his eyes, shielding his face; and it was clear that he was unconscious.

"_Preventers, if you would like to have your precious agent, Duo Maxwell, returned to you, you will meet every one of our demands." _

Heero cussed under his breath, unable to take his eyes off of Duo. He knew he should've stayed by his lover's side until he was done working... he shouldn't have listened when Duo had insisted that he go home and sleep.

"_We want you to send one agent, unarmed, with one million dollars cash at ten o'clock this morning. He will then escort a group of our own men to your headquarters, where we will take as many weapons and supplies as we see fit. Only then, will you get back your precious agent."_

Heero's hands balled into even tighter fists as the man who was yet to speak pressed the end of his gun to the back of Duo's neck.

"_We expect to receive your reply within the next fifteen minutes, or Mr. Maxwell will die."_

The screen went black, the video ending.

"Damn them!" cussed Heero, hand resting over the holster of his gun, as if shooting the video would solve this situation.

There was silence for a few moments before Une spoke.

"I expect you to bring Maxwell back alive, Yuy."

Heero stared at her, "What...? But isn't it against regulations to agree to enemy demands—"

Une stood to face him, "You shouldn't be saying that when the life of the man you love is on the line, Yuy! Sometimes, you have to act against regulations! ...And I can't lose an agent as talented as him."

Heero kept quiet, averting his eyes to stare at the black screen.

"You will bring them the money, and demand to see Duo before you make the exchange. I assume you can figure out what to do from there?"

"Yes ma'am."

. . .

Duo awoke to the end of the electric shock baton buzzing right in front of his face. He blinked at it blearily for a moment, before instinctively backing away, eyes wide with surprise.

The man looming over him chuckled evilly before pressing the end of the baton to Duo's chest. The top-class Preventer agent cried out, not caring about keeping quiet and emotionless anymore. He didn't have the resolve like Heero did to remain silent during torture such as this.

When the man finally pulled the electric weapon away, Duo slouched back in the chair, panting, his eyes closed. And doing so took away the chance to brace himself before a knife was jammed into his upper arm.

With another cry, Duo writhed against his bonds, trying to get away from the agony. Distantly, in the back of his mind, he registered the fact that the knife had cut him in a spot that wouldn't do any permanent damage; besides maybe a nasty scar. These people knew what they were doing.

Somehow, he managed to bite back the cry as the knife in his arm was twisted roughly, then slowly, ever so slowly, pulled out. The blade then landed in the same spot of Duo's other arm, and it was twisted as it was slowly pulled out.

There was another heavy punch to his jaw line, and then an even stronger blow to his gut.

Duo doubled over, pitifully coughing up blood. He was still so worn out, the pain-induced unconsciousness having done nothing to rest his body. If they continued to torture him like this, he wasn't going to last for much longer...

He was grabbed by his bangs again, his head being jerked up to stare into the eyes of the first man, the former OZ soldier of high rankings.

"Your little Preventer friends agreed to our demands. You really are as important as we thought; you should feel loved," he sneered, laughing maliciously at the last part.

Mustering up the one of the last shreds of his strength, Duo glared at the man, and spat blood in his face.

That little stunt earned him a hit to the back of the head so hard he saw stars. But it wasn't hard enough to knock him out, not yet...

The former OZ soldier grabbed Duo roughly by the chin, forcing him to look up again. Duo's violet eyes were glazed with pain.

"The agent they're sending wants to see you; they probably want to make sure you're still alive. Too bad they don't know we're going to kill you before we hand you over. We're going to kill the one who comes to get you, too... but you'll go first, so he can watch you die, slowly and painfully," hissed the man, his beady black eyes twinkling with evil.

Duo managed a few words, knowing full well of the punishment he'd get for it. "You really are..." he ground out, "a bunch of... sick-minded fuck-heads..."

That really pissed him off, "Why you—!"

Duo was then faced with the electric baton again, on its highest setting. He cried out as the electricity coursed through his body; with a nearly strong enough current to stop his heart. It sent him spiraling into unconsciousness. But Duo welcomed the cold, empty depths of oblivion, relieved to get a small break from the pain.

. . .

Heero drove silently to the rebel faction's hideout. In the passenger seat next to him, sat a briefcase stuffed to the brim with cash. He had no weapons on him, or with him, his only offense his skills at intense hand-to-hand combat. He wore a Kevlar vest, hidden underneath his Preventer uniform, as well as a smug look on his face.

'_Duo...'_ he thought, determined to fulfill his mission and rescue his fellow Preventer agent, his lover.

The morning was chilly and dark, heavy rain clouds blanketing the sky.

He pulled up in front of the large, abandoned building. Stepping out of the car, briefcase of money in hand, Heero walked to the back of the structure, to the doorway that they had instructed him to use.

Following the rebel's instructions, Heero walked into the dark, dank building, through the many hallways and down the hidden staircase to the basement. He was greeted by two men with huge guns standing at the end of the narrow stairway.

Heero did his best to seem weak and unthreatening, as if he really was scared to be sent alone and unarmed into a situation like this.

"Do you have the money? All of it?" asked one of the men.

Heero nodded.

The other man then stepped forward, taking the briefcase. He handed to the first man, and then began to check Heero for any weapons. After a few moments of inspection, he concluded that Heero was unarmed, and let him pass.

Now out in the main room of the basement, Heero saw at least a dozen other members of the rebel group, as well as their hostage, slumped painfully in a chair. He could barely restrain himself from running over to Duo, but he knew that they would surely kill him if he did.

Heero walked slowly over to what appeared to be the leader of the group. Through the same process that Duo had figured it out, he knew that this man was once a high ranking OZ soldier.

One of the guards came up behind Heero to hand their boss the briefcase of cash. The man opened it up, smirking at the money inside. "You can go see your little friend; he's still alive," he said in an evil voice.

Still pretending to act incompetent, to keep the fierceness from his eyes, Heero stepped over to Duo very slowly and cautiously.

He knelt in front of Duo, putting his hand gently on the other's bruised cheek. "Duo...?" he asked, seeing that his lover wasn't conscious. But he was breathing—pained and shallow—and that was enough to reassure Heero for now.

Heero stayed by Duo as long as he could, knowing that his time was running short. He had to continue with his next task very soon. With a sigh, he picked up the end of Duo's braid, which was hanging over his shoulder, and stroked the bit of unbound hair in between his fingers. Heero then brought the end of the braid to his lips, kissing it gently.

A moment later, however, Heero was grabbed roughly by the back of his collar and pulled back several feet, forcing him to lose his balance. He intentionally let out a noise of surprise, keeping up the act.

"Are you just gonna sit there, or are you gonna take us to your headquarters so we can get the rest of our demands? It's up to you if you want your agent back or not," growled the man who had hoisted Heero up. He recognized that voice... it was the man from the ransom video feed...

And this was Heero's chance.

Despite the still-present grip on his collar, Heero flipped the rebel over his shoulder and onto the ground. He kicked the man in the head, hard enough to knock him out.

Heero then spun on his heel, taking down two other men with a quick roundhouse kick. He bolted towards the two guards and knocked the guns from their hands. After a few swift punches, they were on the ground as well.

Heero picked up one of their guns, firing it at many of the other men. He had been fast enough to hardly give any of them a chance. But a few of the rebels had managed to avoid Heero's onslaught.

Unfortunately, Heero's gun ran out of bullets rather quickly, and he tossed it to the ground. He didn't bother picking up the other one, because one of the few remaining rebels was rushing at him, wielding a sharp-looking knife—the same knife that had been used to cut into Duo's arms.

Heero just barely managed to dodge, leaping to the side. He then bolted at the man with the knife, wrestling the blade from his grip and sending it skittering to the floor. He then kneed the rebel in the gut as hard as he could, knocking him out cold.

At that moment, just as the rebel slumped to the ground, another wrapped an arm around Heero's throat in an attempt to strangle him. He then felt another combat knife plunge into his side, just under his ribcage.

Refusing to make his discomfort known, Heero writhed out of the rebel's grip and knocked him out with a series of quick punches.

"Don't move!" Heero froze, his eyes locking with those of the rebel leader's. "You so much as flinch, and I pull the trigger!"

The man, the ex-OZ soldier, had a handgun pointed at the back of Duo's head. He was a good ten feet away from Heero, and for the moment, the situation seemed hopeless.

"I can't believe Preventers would be so foolish, willing to throw away the lives of not only one, but two of their most valued agents. Yes, I know who you are, Gundam pilot 01; I recognized you the moment I saw you," the man grinned evilly at Heero.

Heero didn't move; he kept his face impassive, emotionless, stoic. He had to find a way out of this... he just had to! He was able to ignore the pain of the knife in his side; the wound was deep, but thanks to his thick Kevlar vest, it wasn't nearly as bad as it could've been.

Heero just glared at the man, his cobalt eyes hard.

The former soldier just laughed, cackled at Heero and the whole situation. "I win!" he grinned, "I've finally beat you, you damn Gundam pilot!"

And with that, the man removed his gun from the back of Duo's head to aim it at Heero; he pulled the trigger.

Heero didn't let himself so much as flinch as the bullet tore into his bulletproof vest, only managing to get through about an inch or two of his skin before it came to a stop. Instead, he raced forward, attacking the ex-soldier with all he had.

Heero tackled the man to the floor, tearing the gun from his hands. He pressed the end of the weapon to the man's forehead. "Correction: I win," Heero stated bluntly before pulling the trigger.

Staggering to his feet, Heero pulled out his phone and called for medical help; both he and Duo were going to need to go to the hospital... Duo even more so than Heero.

Putting away his phone, Heero turned and went to undo the heavy cuffs binding Duo's wrists and ankles. Once he was done, he gently took his lover into his arms and sat down on the floor, leaning his back against the chair that the other had been bound to only moments before.

"Heero...?" asked Duo's pained voice as his clouded violet eyes fluttered open. Heero's heart clenched as he saw the many bruises littering his lover's body. There was a cut in each of his arms, as well as many painful-looking burns through his clothes and onto his skin.

"It's okay," sighed Heero, his breathing heavy from the knife in his side and the bullet in his chest, "You're safe now, Duo... I got you..."

Heero's voice faded as his eyes closed. His head fell, and his consciousness wavered. A moment later, he was lost to oblivion.

. . .

"Heero...?" Duo asked, his voice panicky as Heero fell unconscious holding him.

Duo winced, curling into himself slightly as he lay in Heero's arms. After a few minutes, the pain dulled somewhat, and he took a moment to look around the room.

There were dead and unconscious bodies everywhere—all the rebels that had held Duo hostage. And, judging by the knife in his side, and the bleeding wound in his chest, Heero had fought them all.

Duo could feel himself fading already; complete exhaustion and all his wounds were taking a major toll on his body. His heart was still beating erratically, unable to get back into its normal rhythm after all those electric shocks. He didn't know if, once the darkness took him, if he'd ever wake again...

Duo just barely managed to reach up, to touch his trembling hand to Heero's cheek, before the darkness enveloped his soul. And he fell limp in his lover's arms.

. . .

Heero awoke to a hospital room, lying in a bed with thick bandages wrapped around his chest and waist. Despite the pain that burned through his wounds the instant he moved, he shot upright, looking around in shock, searching for Duo.

The bed next to his was empty.

And Heero instantly feared for the worst.

But then, the door of the hospital room opened, and a doctor walked in. he looked at Heero in shock, before hurrying over and making the Preventer agent lie down.

"You're awake already?" asked the doctor in slight shock. He would've continued, but...

"Where's Duo?" demanded Heero, fighting to sit up again.

"Please sir, you need to stay still! Your wounds may reopen! ...Please, you haven't even been out of surgery for half an hour yet...!"

Heero got very serious and very still, "I don't care about me. I need to know, is Duo Maxwell alright?"

The doctor sighed, taking a small step back. "He's still in surgery, so I don't know for sure... the both of you haven't even been here two hours yet, so it might be a while before he's stable..."

Heero's heart clenched, "Was it really... that bad?"

"All I know is that he lost a good amount of blood, and that he was on the brink of cardiac arrest more than once... I'm sorry, I wish I could tell you more..." explained the doctor sadly.

Heero looked away, staring intently at the railing of his hospital bed. His wounds were twitching uncomfortably, burning with pain... but he could handle it, like always.

The doctor sighed and began checking Heero's vitals. Once he was done, he said, "You should go back to sleep. You'll feel better, and it'll help pass the time..."

Heero complied, reluctantly, and closed his eyes. The drugs that were still in his body pulled him under without hesitation.

. . .

When Duo finally came to his senses, it was dark. It took him several moments to remember what had happened and where he was; and when the image of Heero falling unconscious, bleeding, flashed across his vision, he nearly panicked.

He tried to call out Heero's name as he bolted up in the hospital bed, but the agony that took over forced him back down. He felt very lightheaded and dizzy, and his entire body throbbed painfully.

"Heero..." Duo ground out, letting his head fall to the side.

In the bed next to his, Heero lay sleeping, his body still.

"Hee... ro..." and then the haziness enveloped Duo yet again.

. . .

"Really, Heero! I'm _okay!_" insisted Duo as he spun in his office chair.

"I still think you should be at home, in bed. Isn't that what the doctors said you needed to do?" asked Heero as he stood in front of Duo.

"Screw the doctors! It's not like Une'd let me go on a mission like this anyway, so you got nothin' to worry about!" argued Duo. He still had bandages wrapped around the identical cuts in his arms, and the burns on his chest and shoulder were still far from healed.

Heero heaved a sigh, "There's no stopping you, is there?"

"Nope!" grinned Duo. He just barely managed to hide a wince as pain flared in his shoulder. Heero saw it.

"Duo..." said Heero, solemnly.

Sighing heavily, Duo looked up at his lover, "I'm okay, really. If the pain was too much for me to handle, you'd know."

Heero kneeled down to look Duo in the eye. "I'm not just worried about the pain," he said, "I'm worried about you hurting yourself even more."

"And the same goes for you, Heero. At least I didn't get brought in with a knife sticking out of my side," said Duo seriously, but then he chuckled a bit.

Heero just shook his head, then leaned in to kiss his lover on the lips. When they broke apart, he said, "You shouldn't be talking, since you were the one who got electrocuted multiple times."

Duo just smirked, deciding to keep the cliché pun to himself.

A few minutes passed, and Duo said, "Whaddya say, at lunch, we ditch and go look important at some fancy restaurant?"

"And call it a date?" said Heero with a smirk as he sat back down at his desk across the room.

Duo grinned, taking the perfect opportunity to fling a paperclip over onto Heero's desk. "Of course! But you're buying!"

"On one condition," said Heero, picking up the paperclip and bending it straight, "Afterwards, we go home and you go straight to bed."

"Fine," sighed Duo heavily, pretending to get upset. But then his voice turned into a mischievous smirk, "Only if you join me..."

"That was my intention from the start," smirked Heero.

"Heero, you hentai," laughed Duo.

There was a moment of silence, before Heero said, "I won't deny it."

Owari

* * *

**and there we go.**

**and for those of you who dont know what hentai means, it means 'pervert' XD**

**so yeah, now that this is done, the one thing i have inspiration for is at a boring spot right now and im just not into it... so we shall see!**

**jaa!**


End file.
